A boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton - Kara and Mon-El
by justagirlwhosometimeswrites
Summary: Kara can't stop thinking about that night with Mon-El at the DEO, until he shows up on her doorstep on a Saturday night...


For the third night in a row, Kara sat in front of her TV, stuffing her face with popcorn and watching rom coms. She had been in a sort of funk, ever since she came back from Barry's universe and she knew exactly why. The Dominators had been a great distraction for her, at least for a few days but now everything was back to normal, there was nothing to stop her mind from constantly drifting back to that night at the DEO.

She struggled to stop herself from replaying the memory for the 1000th time but eventually she gave into temptation and flashed back to the night the Medusa virus was released. He was there, lying unconscious on the bed and Kara was surprised at how scared she was at that moment. Sure, he was her friend so of course she was concerned but this was different, this was fear, fear at the thought of losing him. Then he was sitting up and comforting her of all people when he was the one dying. And then his mouth was on hers. She remembered being taken aback at first but then letting herself sink into him as he gently kissed her. She remembered the taste of his lips and the sensation of emptiness she felt when their mouths parted. She craved more but knew that the kiss might have been his way of saying goodbye. The next day after his unexpected recovery, she tried to talk about it but he claimed he didn't remember a thing. Thank god, she never explicitly mentioned the kiss otherwise she would have been in real trouble then.

She stopped daydreaming as the movie credits started to roll and yet she was still searching for an explanation as to why he would kiss her. He, who a had new girl in his bed every week couldn't possibly have feelings for her. It wasn't like the kiss was an intrusion but Kara had just never let herself accept that she might care for him as more than a friend. But despite his deathly illness and the probability that he was on some drug that caused erratic behaviour, it felt genuine. Perhaps it was his compliments before, or his lingering touch after, but Kara had a feeling that maybe he meant it.

*Knock Knock*

Kara jumped in her seat at the sound of the door and quickly pulled her robe on to cover her pyjamas. She knew Alex sometimes liked to stay the night after an evening out so she didn't bother checking who was at the door before she opened it.

"So which bar was it tonight, Joe's or Fu-", Kara stopped dead in her tracks when she realised who was standing in her doorway.

"Well I didn't actually go to any bar tonight, just here. To see you." Mon-El said cheekily with a smirk on his face at Kara's surprise.

"Mon-El. What are you doing here it's 11 o'clock on a Saturday night? Shouldn't you be out with Eve, or Milly, or Jess, sorry, I lose track", Kara said sarcastically as Mon-El clutched his chest jokingly.

"Ah, you wound me Kara! No, I should not be out with Eve or Milly or Jess because I came here to see you".

To see her? What did that mean? Did he remember? Of course he couldn't remember, it wasn't possible.

"So… Kara, are you going to invite me inside?", his words brought her back to the conversation she drifted off from.

"Yeah of course, come in", she stepped aside as he strode past her into her apartment and made his way out onto the balcony.

"Mon-El?" Kara asked.

"Yes" he responded as he stood at the door to the balcony, beckoning her to follow.

"Why are we out here?" she said as she stepped out into the night air and looked at the surrounding skyscrapers. She remembered the view from her house on Krypton, she remembered watching a supernova with her father and she remembered the beauty of the stars as she flew to Earth from her dying planet but the view from her National City apartment would never cease to amaze her.

"I just have something I wanted to tell you and this seemed like the right place", he said in an unusually soft voice, very different to the confident joker attitude he displayed just moments before.

"Ok… What do you want to tell me?" Kara asked nervously, having absolutely no idea why he was acting strange all of a sudden and no idea of what he was about to say.

"I… I… I just wanted you to know how much I care about you."

Kara had to disguise her reaction of pure shock because she could tell how hard this was for him to say. She didn't know where this was going but it was certainly out of character for Mon-El.

"You've been such a great mentor and friend to me since I arrived and I know I can seem like a good-for-nothing jerk sometimes – well all of the time, but you stuck by me and it saved my life. I am constantly terrified of doing something wrong that might jeopardise our friendship and I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief after finishing his sentence and Kara could tell how long he had wanted to say that to her and how glad he was to have finally said it.

"Mon-El, I don't know what to say", Kara said as she looked at him, wondering how she should play this without giving away how his words really made her feel. "I really like you too and you mean a lot to me as well." She turned and started to walk back inside while still talking, "Why don't I make us some hot chocolate and we can sit insi- "

"I remember!" Mon-El blurted out which stopped Kara dead in her tracks. "I remember", he repeated as she stood frozen in the doorway, trying to understand those two simple and yet unbelievably complex words.

After 10 seconds of silence Kara turned to face Mon-El who was staring directly into her eyes, searching for any reaction.

"You remember." She stated, just so she could properly understand what he was saying.

"I remember." He repeated but this time his voice quivered with nerves as he waited for Kara's response.

"So you mean to tell me that you have at least some memory of the night you almost died from the Medusa virus?" Kara asked, trying to stay calm.

"Yes" he responded nervously.

"And exactly how long does that memory span." Kara took a step towards Mon-El and he took one step back, "You know, what exactly do you remember about that night". Another step forward and another step back. "Any. Specific. Events?" She said pointedly moving forward with every word until Mon-El was backed up against the edge of the balcony.

"Ummm, well… I, I, I remember you sitting by my bedside" he stuttered as Kara glared at him, "and I uh, I remember you telling me it was your birth father's fault I was dying."

"Anything else?" Kara asked somewhat threateningly.

"Well, I remember uh, call- calling um, calling you beautiful and then I remember…" he couldn't seem to quite form the words.

"What? What else do you remember Mon-El? Kara asked again.

"I remember kissing you." He finally admitted, looking like a terrified puppy.

"I KNEW IT! I knew you remembered! Why the hell wouldn't you tell me Mon-El?! God you're such an idiot sometimes." She shouted half angry and half scared herself as to what this meant for them.

"See this is what I was trying to avoid…" he muttered.

"Oh no! This isn't my fault! If you had just told me you remembered when I asked you, I wouldn't be so angry that you lied to me!" Kara started to get defensive when she was really annoyed. "You are such a typical boy! Lying about your actions and your feelings just to protect yourself and not caring how you affect other people!"

"Of course I care about how you feel Kara!" Mon-El responded, also going on defense.

"Really?! Because you if you did you would have told me you remembered kissing me which would have made this past week sooooo much easier" she continued on her rant. "Oh the time I wasted thinking about you and what it meant for us".

"Kara." Mon-El tried to interrupt her but she was on a roll.

"I haven't spoken to Alex or Winn in days because I was too preoccupied thinking about you! And you probably didn't even think about how I was doing because you were too busy regretting kissing me."

"Kara!"

"Well sorry for messing up your plans but I-. " Kara was interrupted by Mon-El as he moved quickly towards her and pulled her mouth onto his in one swift move.

At first Kara was shocked, but she didn't pull away. She felt his arm slip around her waist and pull her further into his body and she began to return his kiss. She instinctively let her lips part and their tongues met. She was surprised at how natural this felt and how safe she felt in his arms as she reached her owns arm up and around his neck. She began to lose herself in his arms and in his kiss and she almost forgot the anger she had just felt toward him moments before. Almost. They moved as one until Kara was pinned to wall of her balcony, trapped in his embrace. His mouth moved down onto her neck and as she caught her breath, some rational thought returned to her mind. She let out a small moan as his lips passed over her collarbone and moved down toward her chest. His touch melted her and she knew that if she didn't stop herself, she would go too far too soon. His lips moved back to hers and suddenly she found herself pulling away. His face was only inches from hers and they both breathed heavily and in time with one another.

"What? What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Mon-El asked frantically, wondering why she stopped all of sudden.

"No no, um, you did nothing wrong. In fact you were doing everything right." She puffed as she ducked under his arm and backed away from him, afraid that if he touched her again she wouldn't be able to resist him.

"Then why…" Mon-El asked breathlessly.

"I just… I uh I don't know. I have to go. I have to get out of here." Kara said as she turned and took off into the air, zooming out of sight within seconds, leaving a confused and worried Mon-El alone on her balcony.

 **~ so this is my first ever fanfiction! I just love these two together and I couldn't resist writing something about them. I have some more ideas to continue this with so let me know if I should keep going or not! Thanks for reading! (I also take requests for fanfiction so message me with your ideas) ~**


End file.
